Bruce's Kittypet Life
“I have an idea! We should build a Clan!” '' ~♦~ When Bruce, a bad-tempered house cat, meets a new enemy, his whole world changes. He, and two other cats, plans to make a new Clan. Bruce must face waiting dangers of his enemy, death, betrayal, and even grief and sadness within his own Clan. This heroic, adventurous story tells the tale of a normal house cat and his exciting heroic adventures. Keep watch for Book 2: LeafClan Thrives! '''Chapter 1' Bruce waddled outside, curiosity dragging him. He sniffed the lush green grass. He blinked his eyes into the humid warm air. The smell of the flowers’ fragrance brought back life. The hearing of the birds singing made his heart dance along. The warm morning sunshine was a bright brilliance. It was a perfect day. “Perfect.” Bruce murmured. Suddenly, two other cats popped out of nowhere and ganged up on Bruce. Bruce backed away. One of them was a mighty orange tabby cat with muscles that were clear from his slender pelt, wide eyes like the sun. The other was a giant thick-furred black and white tom with giant muscles, eyes like the dusk sky and shining like the stars. “Oh, the irony,” Bruce mewed harshly, though his tail between his legs of surrender. “We need to talk with you, thief,” the tabby replied with a little pinch of death, “My name is Tigger. And this,” he flicked his tail at the black and white tom, “is Blinker. What’s your name?” “Bruce,” Bruce moaned. “You got a problem?” Blinker growled. Bruce was surprised. He had a deep voice for a cat. Bruce said nothing. “Anyways,” continued Tigger, “we saw you steal from my mate, Nicki. I need to teach you a lesson, buddy. “ “Steal?” Bruce was astonished, “I didn’t steal a whisker, flea bag. Now move out of my way!” Tigger and Blinker looked at each other, and nodded. They started chasing Bruce. Bruce, plump and lazy, tried to climb the fence. He was clumsy and Tigger and Blinker started to laugh at him. Finally, he made it and headed toward the road, feeling foolish for his natural stupidity. Just then, Blinker and Tigger were on one side of the road while Bruce was on the other. They focused their eyes on each other. Tigger turned around, “I have a plan.” He whispered, “You chase that bad excuse for a cat into one of the ditches until he gets tired. Stay there. I will get ready to beat him up, got it?” Blinker nodded. Bruce, confused, looked around. Just then, something bright caught Blinker’s eyes. He watched Bruce and Bruce was watching him. Something wasn’t right. Blinker looked closer as Tigger nodded and went away. Why, this cat is not the thief! He has a blind eye! Blinker shook his head, remembering the plan. He growled and ran across the road. Bruce yowled and ran. They ran a few blocks and then they were near a ditch. Bruce, terrified, stopped. Blinker winked at him. Bruce tilted his head. “Bruce,” Blinker called, “don’t worry. I know you’re not the thief.” Bruce stared at him. “You must believe me,” Blinker continued, “The thief me and Tigger saw didn’t have a blind eye.” “Wow, everyone notices.” Bruce muttered. Blinker went up to him, “We’re sorry. C’mon, I’ll catch us some prey.” Bruce’s eyes widened, “Why would some dirty rogue catch prey for me? I’m the grumpiest kittypet around here.” Blinker looked another direction. He sensed movement. He got low into a crouch, belly almost touching the peat. He pounced into the bushes, tail disappearing. He stalked out and in his mouth was a plump mouse. He lifted it proudly. Bruce blinked. “Can you teach me how to hunt? Well, after my meal.” Bruce hurried to Blinker’s fresh-kill and gobbled it up. Blinker nodded. “We’ll start right away.” Blinker and Bruce practiced for a long time. Sometimes Bruce wouldn’t listen or get lazy and fall asleep. But Blinker was surprised: Bruce actually caught a vole. This kittypet still not warrior type because his fat wouldn’t support him with his leap. Blinker shrugged and couldn’t care less. Bruce, exhausted, flopped onto the soft ground. “I’m tired!” Blinker glanced amusingly at Bruce, “Congratulations on your first catch.” Bruce narrowed his eyes at the rogue. “Yo, you actually aren’t a bad cat. I mean, now I can hunt my own food. But you’re too nice so I still hate you and I want to hurt you. But I won’t because you still my flea bag, eh?” Blinker nodded hesitantly. Bruce closed his eyes. “Now I want shut-eye; night, flea bag. Blinker got up. It was still sun high; and he was hungry. Bruce ate his kill and he didn’t eat until before he met him. Blinker jolted into the forest. He suddenly remembered Tigger’s plan. Blinker headed to the ditch and he saw Tigger already there, his orange tabby-and-white face red from exhaustion and rage. Tigger glared at him. “Where were you, Blinker?” Tigger hissed. Blinker raised his neck and muscles. “That kittypet is not the thief! I am trying to protect him from you. He is innocent. He has a blind eye.” “Liar, you betrayed me!” Tigger yowled. Tigger leaped at him and then tumbled, fighting and spitting with rage. They kept on fighting near a Thunderpath. Finally, Tigger pinned Blinker down. Blinker’s ear was scarlet blood with a scarred muzzle. Tigger slapped him, claws unsheathed. Scarlet blood trickled from Blinker’s cheek. He was too weak to fight back. Tigger wanted to end it. Tigger’s bruised muzzle went closer to Blinker’s shredded right ear. “Good-bye, Blinker.” Chapter 2 ' Tigger threw Blinker onto the Thunderpath. Blinker, horrified, tried to run away. Blinker’s paw cracked and he yowled, “No! Tigger, help me!” Tigger just watched as a monster hit Blinker and made him fly through the air like deadweight, killing him instantly. When the monster passed, steam filled the air. Blinker’s lifeless body was as still as a stone on the road. Tigger just chuckled and padded away, not looking back. Bruce woke up to the sound of a yowl for help. He got up clumsily and tried to run to the noise, but three shadows appeared in front of him. One was an adult she-cat, beautiful as ever. The other was a small kit, on top of the other one’s head. The last one was a dark brown tabby she-cat. Bruce hissed and back away. “Who are you? Oh, let me guess. Other rogues? You got to be kidding me. You’ll say, ‘you stole from Nikki’ and I’ll say, ‘no I didn’t’!” The adult she-cat padded forward him. Bruce backed away more. “Steal? No one stole from me.” “Wait a minute,” Bruce meowed. “Are you Nikki?” The she-cat nodded. “Yes. And this is Kitty and Stormy.” The little kit jumped down from Nikki’s furry head. “Hi, kittypet, my name is Stormy. But you can call me Amber!” The dark brown she-cat purred, “I’m Kitty; nice to meet you, loner.” The pretty she-cat stepped forward. “And I’m Nikki. What is your name, rogue?” Bruce was taken aback and snapped at her, “Rogue, who you calling rogue, furball who seems strangely attractive?” Nikki blinked and repeated. “What’s your name?” Stormy raised her small head. Bruce shook his head, “Bruce, but I heard something from the distance. I don’t have time for games so bye.” Bruce waddled away. “Ok, Bruce! If you need help, visit us at the old horseplace!” Nikki called. Bruce flicked his fluffy dusty tail in dismissal. Kitty shook her head, “What a strange cat.” Stormy tilted her tortoiseshell head, “He smells bad.” Nikki shrugged, “Oh well. Anyways, I hope Tigger is not that concerned about us.” Kitty and Stormy murmured in agreement and they padded away. Bruce hurried through the bramble thicket and weaved through the twisted vines and trees. He was panting so hard that drool seems to drip from his lips. When Bruce reached the Twoleg road, he gasped. He saw Blinker’s limp body on the side of the road. Dried blood covered his flank. “No, Blinker!” Bruce yowled and stared at him, horrified. When Bruce stalked up to Blinker, Bruce was speechless. Bruce started to groom Blinker’s soft black and white fur. Bruce carried Blinker’s body back into the forest and buried him in front of a willow tree. He made a gravestone that said, “Good ol’Blinker.” '''Chapter 3 ' ' ' “You, again.” Bruce whipped around when he heard a recognizable growl behind him. Tigger. “Blinker’s dead.” Bruce spoke, trembling. “I know.” Bruce stared at him in horror. “How do you know?” “Because I killed him, mouse-brain,” Tigger hissed, unsheathing his claws. “And now is my chance to kill you!” Bruce gasped and started to run toward the horseplace. He saw Tigger racing behind him and Bruce started to panic. He bumped into something that made him tumble backwards. Tigger spun around and pounced on Bruce, pinning him down. Bruce realized it was Nikki he bumped into. “What’s going on?” she mewed, “Tigger? Bruce? Is that you?” “Yay, it’s the stinky kittypet!” Stormy praised. Bruce rolled away. “Yeah, this stupid furball is chasing me because he thinks I stole from you!” “Don’t be such a mouse-brain.” Nikki retorted, turning to Tigger. “He didn’t steal anything!” “He is a no-good lump of fur,” Tigger sneered, “We should kill him off instantly for the fun of it.” “We?” Nikki gasped, “So you admit it! You kill of cats just for fun!” Nikki shook her head and shuddered, “Sorry Tigger, but there is no more we.” “But he….” Tigger began to protest but the group walked away with Bruce. “This isn’t over, kittypet! I’ll end you soon enough!” Tigger yowled. “That’s terrible,” Nikki murmured, “Blinker is a fair cat. He doesn’t deserve to die.” “''Was a fair cat,” Kitty pointed out, “Now he’s join the stars.” There was a silence. “Hey,” Nikki exclaimed, “I have an idea!” We should build a Clan! A Clan would protect us against my ex-mate, Tigger.” “Already?” Kitty’s eyes widened, “But we are only four cats! Surely not enough for one whole Clan?” “You meant three?” Stormy leaped down from Nikki’s head, “I’m going to leave now. I don’t want to be a part of a Clan ''again.” Stormy marched off. “Good riddance,” Kitty muttered, “There goes our warrior.” “We’ll have to find cats first,” Nikki reminded her, “Let’s check the Twolegplace.” “What about me?” Bruce protested. “You look wherever you want.” Nikki’s eyes flashed. When Nikki and Kitty left, Bruce padded off alone. He moaned at the thought of Clan life. It’ll be so hard! And the thought of being around so many strangers, Bruce shivered. Bruce neared a Twoleg nest. He stalked near a big wooden thing on it. A tabby tom leaped down on him with such force, it knocked him over. His broad shoulders were muscular and his fur was thick. He would be a perfect warrior. “What are you doing here?” the tabby growled. “Looking for someone like you,” Bruce retorted. The tabby loosened his grip and Bruce rolled off and stood up, fluffing himself. “Go away,” the tabby hissed, “Me and my mate and my kits need to find a place to live.” “You can live in a Clan,” Bruce meowed, “Me, Nikki, and Kitty started it. We’re looking for strong warriors like you to join.” “What do you do?” the tabby growled. Bruce knew what a Clan does. He overheard cats in his place. “They work together and hunt, battle, and share tongues with StarClan, our warrior ancestors. The leader is the lead cat. They receive nine lives from StarClan and make the decisions for Clans. They also have ‘star’ at the end of their name. The deputy is the second in charge. They organize hunting, border, cat finding, battle, and spy patrols. They are directed by the leader. The medicine cat is the healer. They learn the way of healing herbs and seeds so they can help their Clanmates. They are closest to StarClan and receive signs and messages from them.” “The warrior is the cat who knows how to hunt and fight. They are one of the most important cats in the Clan because there can be more than one warrior. The apprentice is a young cat who is six moons old and is in training to become a warrior. Their names end in ‘paw’ and their mentors are either a warrior, deputy, or in rare times the leader. The queens are she-cats who are taking care of kits or are expecting one. The nursery is where the queens are kits are and is the most protected part of the Clan. The elder is an old cat who has retired from warriorship, leadership, deputyship, or being a queen or being a medicine cat. They are unable to fight or hunt or play their role anymore.” The tabby warrior gazed thoughtfully at Bruce, “I’ll think about it. It sounds like a good idea.” Bruce’s eyes gleamed, “So you’ll join?” The tabby didn’t answer at once, “My name is Tiger. Come, I’ll show you my family.” Bruce winced; his name was similar to Tigger’s. Where is he? He’s a fox-heart, anyway. '' “I’m Bruce.” He muttered and started off. Tiger and Bruce padded through many thickets and Twoleg fences. They went into a smelly barn. He saw a slender black queen cuddled with four kits. The first kit was a brown tabby tom like Tiger himself. The second one was a gray she-kit. The third one was a black tom like the queen. The fourth one was tortoiseshell she-kit. “Who is this?” The queen exclaimed, backing away and scooping her kits with her paws. “Is it another rogue who tried to steal my kits?” Tiger shook his head, “This is Bruce. He wants us to join a Clan.” “A Clan?” The queen’s eyes glinted, “What’s that?” Bruce explained everything about a Clan. He also told her that the warriors would protect her and her kits. “That seems great,” the queen meowed musingly, “My name is Jackie. These are my kits, Pine, Mist, Beetle, and Poppy.” Bruce dipped his head. Tiger snorted, “Let’s discuss.” Bruce was playing with a leaf while Jackie and Tiger were talking. Finally, Tiger stepped up to Bruce, “We say we’ll try it out,” he mewed, “It’s not a promise that we’ll stay forever.” Bruce nodded, “Good. Come to the meeting at the full moon next week at full moon. Thanks for joining.” Jackie’s tail fluffed, “We thank you for stopping by.” Bruce mewed his thanks and went off into the forest. He paused when a shadow fell across him. It was just Nikki. “I got two cats coming,” Nikki meowed, “They both are young enough to be an apprentice.” “Well,” Bruce puffed his chest to show off, “I got a family of six coming. Four of them are kits and two of them are the parents.” Nikki rolled her eyes. A brown tabby cat shape appeared in the bushes behind them. It was Kitty. “I got four cats coming,” Kitty meowed, eyes gleaming, “Now ''that’s ''a start. But one of them said no.” “That’s okay,” Nikki replied, her pretty amber eyes sparkled with satisfaction, “At least we convinced them at all. It’s a total of twelve cats not including us.” Bruce let out a huff and plopped on the ground and slept. '''Chapter 4 ' A week later on the night of the full moon, Nikki, Bruce, and Kitty were waiting for the cats to come. “We’re here,” a voice piped up from the trees. Two young cats – one tom and one she-cat – came from the brambles. The tom was a ginger cat and the she-cat was light brown tabby. They both padded up excited and sat patiently. Nikki blinked, “Thanks for coming, guys,” she turned to Bruce, “This is Rupert and Flora. They are perfect hunters.” Rupert, the ginger tom, beamed, “I can’t wait!” Flora smacked him with one paw, “Nikki said Clan life is tough, flea-brain!” Hours later, all the other cats came. Bruce was happy that they’re here. He saw Tiger, Jackie, Beetle, Poppy, Mist, Pine, Flora, and Rupert. He also noticed four other cats he never saw before. Kitty was racing up to Bruce with the four cats. “Hi Bruce,” Kitty began, “This is Ginger, Fauna, Scout, and Spots. They want to join our new Clan.” The cats dipped their heads. Bruce figured the large black and white tom was Spots. He looked old enough to be a warrior. Fauna was a light gray tabby she-cat and she was young enough to be an apprentice. Ginger was a pretty dark ginger she-cat with light green eyes. Bruce noticed she was expecting kits, so she might be a queen. Scout was a small, dark gray tom. He might be a good apprentice. “Glad to have you,” Bruce muttered. He turned away and called the meeting. “Welcome, cats from the Twolegplace! My name is Bruce, and I thank you for coming here tonight! We have decided to make a Clan so that you know what it is like to be a real cat instead of eating rabbit droppings and only go outside when Twolegs allow you to! You are not many old kittypets anymore. You are warriors!” The new Clan yowled in approval. “First,” Bruce went on, “You will have to on in training to learn how to hunt and fight. Nothing is more honorable than to live under Silverpelt manners. If you join, you gain trust from other cats and one day your name will be remembered and you’ll be respected. You get to taste real prey and live in a real den. Kittypets and loners and rogues will fear you! You will be a strong cat, fair and strong. You should be proud you have come, noble warriors.” Bruce paused and started to think of Blinker. Why did he have to die? He could have joined and became deputy. Yowls of support echoed through the cats. But one cat didn’t say anything, “Well, I think it’s a stupid idea,” the cat retorted. Bruce realized it was Fauna. “Really, cats living with each other? I like my privacy. I’m going home. See you later, idiots.” Fauna turned and padded away, tail high. “Yeah, go home, coward!” hissed Tiger, “Be a stupid, helpless kittypet!” “Learn to defend yourself,” continued Bruce, “And you will be the best cat anyone can remember.” The cats held their chin up proudly. Bruce nodded, “If you wish to stay, raise your paw.” Bruce felt a flood of relief when all the cats raised their paws. “Good. Let’s start by thinking of a name for our new Clan.” Bruce flicked his tail, “Any suggestions?” “How about TigerClan?” Tiger meowed. “HeatherClan,” mewed Flora, “That’s a cute name.” “What about a fierce name,” suggested Rupert, “like TalonClan?” Bruce sighed. “Who votes for LeafClan?” All paws rose. Bruce brightened. “Good. We will name our Clan LeafClan. Praise StarClan.” “LeafClan, LeafClan!” the cats cheered. “Now let’s do a naming ceremony,” Bruce thought, “First is the apprentices. Flora, Rupert, and Scout, please come forward.” They bounced forward, trembling with excitement. “Flora, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Flowerpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Kitty, 'you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and brave. You will be the mentor of Flowerpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her.” He touched noses with Flowerpaw and she beamed with happiness. Bruce had done the same with all the other apprentices. Rupert became Weaselpaw and his mentor is Nikki and Scout became Creekpaw and his mentor is Bruce. “Flowerpaw, Weaselpaw, Creekpaw!” The Clan welcomed their new names. Bruce raised a paw to quiet his Clan, “We will also train the other warriors. But because the rest until you are older, we will train you first before these three.” Bruce dipped his head as him, Nikki, and Kitty was settling with the new cats. They organized their new dens and set borders. A few moons later, Nikki and Kitty had taught all of the cats hunting and fighting techniques. It was time that they were ready to earn their names. “I, Bruce, mentor to LeafClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these cats. They have learned the ways of the noble code and I commend them to you as a warrior in turn.” Bruce looked at Tiger, “Tiger, do you promise to protect and defend your Clan, even if it costs you your life?” Tiger showed no fear, “I do.” “Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Tiger, from this moment you’ll be known as Tigerspirit. StarClan honors your courage and wisdom and I welcome you a full warrior of LeafClan.” Bruce rested his muzzle on Tigerspirit’s head and he licked his shoulder. “Jackie, from now on you’ll be known as Roseblossom.” Bruce turned to Ginger, “Ginger, from now on you will be known as Fennelstripe.” He gazed at Spots, who looked determined, “Spots, from now on you’ll be known as Eelsplash.” “Tigerspirit, Roseblossom, Fennelstripe, Eelsplash!” The other little part of the Clan called. They all dipped their heads. Eelsplash gave his chest a few embarrassed licks. Bruce felt happy. The Clan is thriving. Now all they need is a leader and medicine cat. He didn’t want to be a leader. It’s too much work. He’d rather be in the elder’s den, not caring for the world. He has asked Nikki and Kitty a few nights ago, but they said no. Bruce is just going to wait until StarClan gives him a sign. He curled in his nest and fell asleep… '''Chapter 5 ' It was dark. Bruce was dazed. I’m dreaming. '' A starry shape appeared. It was a young, slender and muscular black and white tom. Bright stars clung to his fur and his eyes were blank with shine. “Greetings, Bruce.” The cat meowed. Bruce recognized his voice. It was Blinker! “Blinker!” Bruce gasped, “I didn’t recognize you. Before you died, you were old and small and scrawny flea bag!” Blinker chuckled, “Well, I heard you have trouble building your Clan, I assume? You need a medicine cat?” Bruce nodded and looked at his paws. “LeafClan is useless.” “Nonsense,” Blinker’s voice was strangely deeper than when he was alive, “It is a sign from StarClan. Find a light tabby she-cat whose eyes are deep as the riverbank. She will be the next medicine cat.” Bruce shook his head in confusion, “What do you mean?” Blinker was already fading away. Bruce blinked. He was in a rocky den. It was sunhigh. “Wake up, sleepyhead!” mewed a happy Nikki, “Did you get any sign?” Bruce nodded, “Find a light tabby she-cat whose eyes are deep as the riverbank. That’s what Blinker said.” Nikki cocked her head, “Which cat?” “I don’t know,” Bruce replied through gritted teeth. ''Annoying she-cat! '' ''Tigger! ''Bruce thought, terrified. It was his worst enemy. Bruce pictured his thorn-sharp teeth biting at him. Bruce bit his lower lip to stop from yowling out loud. Nikki blinked, “Are you okay?” Bruce shook his head to push the thoughts away, “Fine,” he muttered, “I just need a drink of water.” Bruce stalked into the bushes. He didn’t really need water; he just needed to find a she-cat near a river. Bruce leaped over filthy, damp logs and he felt fragile pebbles crack beneath his soft paws. The river was moving fast and was higher than ever. He wanted to test the water by pushing a small rock into it. The rock automatically eroded past him and began to weather. Bruce shivered. It was too dangerous to pass. But ignoring the warning signs of flood, Bruce tried to hop over the river, but his paws slipped on wet, dewy moss and he fell into the swishing river. The water was icy and cold. Bruce tried to batter his cracked paws in envy for land. River liquid washed over him. Everything went dark and quiet; he swam desperately and tried to use his haunches to push him to air. Nothing worked; he sunk into the deep levels of the river and almost lost his breath until he felt something grab his scruff. Frantically, he moved himself toward it even though he panicked if it was a badger or fox that got him. Bruce tried to talk, but it bubbled under the water’s pressure, “No!” '''Chapter 6 ' Bruce gasped when he reached the surface. He looked around and everything was blurry. The water had got in his eyes and ears. He shivered and shook himself, feeling frigid as the north wind. A blurry shape of a light brown tabby she-cat was upon him, her eyes clouded with worry. “Are you okay?” she questioned. Was that Nikki? ''Nikki had asked him the same question and the tone was the same, too. Bruce blinked and looked up. “Who are you?” Bruce growled. The she-cat looked taken aback, “I might ask you the same question.” ''Cheeky cub! ''Bruce shook himself and began to lick his paws and chest. “You look tired,” the she-cat meowed, “Let’s rest.” Bruce’s only reply was a long, loud yawn. Then, all of a sudden, Bruce froze. This was the same light brown tabby Blinker told him to look for near the river! He needs to get information out of her. “So,” Bruce began as they were walking, “Have you had any dreams lately?” The tabby narrowed her eyes, “I just met you and now you are asking me of any dreams?” “Well,” Bruce continued, “I had a dream that a black and white tom told me to look for a light brown tabby she-cat like you near a river.” The brown cat’s eyes widened with shock, “A black and white tom told me to look for an old, fat, clumsy cat like you!” “That’s nice,” Bruce muttered. ''Thanks a lot, Blinker. '' “He also told me to join you,” she went on, “he said I have a destiny with you and your group.” Bruce’s ears pricked, “Yeah, your destiny is the path of a medicine cat.” Bruce explained everything about a Clan. “That sounds great,” the tabby she-cat mewed, “My name is Hazel. I am so glad I have a purpose in my life to heal others.” Bruce nodded and he and Hazel went back to LeafClan camp. '''Chapter 7 ' Weaselpaw was the first to greet him. He turned to Hazel and eyed her suspiciously. “Is she a trespasser?” Hazel shared glances with Bruce. Bruce shook his head. “She is your first medicine cat. We must treat her with respect.” Weaselpaw dipped his head, eyes shining. She raced into Flowerpaw and Fennelstripe. Fennelstripe let out an annoyed hiss. “Can any warrior get a pleasant walk?” Weaselpaw flinched, “Sorry, Fennelstripe.” Bruce tried to leap on the Highrock, but he fell with agony. Nikki rolled her eyes and leaped graciously onto it, “Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey, come beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!” Cats looked up and hurried to the Highrock. Bruce saw Eelsplash and Roseblossom chatting and Pine was chasing Beetle around. Fennelstripe was talking with Tigerspirit. “Clanmates,” Nikki’s tip of tail twitched, “We have our first medicine cat. Please give a warm welcome to Hazel!” “Hazel, Hazel!” The Clan shouted. Bruce flicked his ears as he noticed a glossy brown pelt gleam in the forest. “Hazel, are you sure you want to join this Clan, help your Clanmates, and stay forever until your next apprentice succeeds you?” Hazel flinched. She probably hadn’t time to think about it. “Don’t worry,” Nikki reassured her, “You Clanmates will take care of you when you take care of them.” Hazel’s eyes glinted. “Then I, Nikki, mentor to LeafClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this cat. She is great at sympathy and I’m sure she will make a good medicine cat. Hazel, will you learned the ways of healing herbs and sharing tongues with StarClan?” Hazel nodded, “Yes.” “Then from now on, Hazel, you will be known as Hazelcloud. StarClan honors your agreement and we know you’re going to be the best medicine cat ever. Hazelcloud’s amber eyes shone with delight of her new name while Nikki rested her muzzle of her head. She gave a lick on her shoulder and Nikki backed away. “And,” Nikki continued, “I have one more thing to say. Thank you, all of you loyal warriors, for joining this Clan in need.” The Clan shouted, “Hazelcloud, Hazelcloud!” and Hazelcloud blinked. “Now we need a leader,” muttered Bruce so loudly everyone seemed to hear. Tigerspirit’s ears pricked when he heard ‘need leader.’ His eyes shone. 'Chapter 8 ' A few nights later, Bruce padded along the border of LeafClan territory, discussing to himself what’s missing in the Clan, “More warriors, more kits, rival Clans, and a good leader.” ”So, we meet again.” Bruce jumped and shrieked when he heard a terrifying familiar voice. Tigger. His worst enemy, worst nightmare; the one who killed his best friend Blinker. Bruce flailed and got up, hissing at the warrior, “You trespassed LeafClan territory!” Tigger looked faintly surprised, “Wow. Look at you! The little kittypet stood up for himself!” He growled and unsheathed his long, curved claws. “And now it’s time to take you down.” “No!” Bruce screamed like a little she-kit when Tigger pounced on him. Bruce had no claws, for Twolegs cut them and gave him unhealthy food. He tried to escape, but Tigger’s fangs gripped tightly around his neck. Scarlet blood gushed out of the two holes where Tigger bit with his canine tooth. He fainted…… 'Chapter 9 ' ' ' Nikki was happily training Weaselpaw with Kitty training with Flowerpaw. She gave Creekpaw another mentor because half the time Bruce is sleeping or too lazy. “Make sure you swipe your foe,” Nikki ordered, “The enemy won’t see it coming if it’s on your tail.” “Unless they’re owls,” Flowerpaw muttered. She had been in a bad mood every since she stayed up all night in vigil. Nikki sighed. A painful wail sounded in the distance. Nikki looked up. Tigerspirit’s patrol rushed back. “We just saw Tigger,” he gasped, “He and some rogues are coming to kill us!” “They also had Bruce.” Roseblossom added indifferently. Nikki bristled, “Tigger! That mouse-brain and some rogues can’t beat our growing Clan!” she turned her head to Kitty, “Lead a battle patrol with Flowerpaw, Tigerspirit, and Eelsplash. I’ll go with Roseblossom, Hazelcloud, and Creekpaw.” She flicked her tail at Weaselpaw, “Guard the nursery and camp. We’ll be back.” Fennelstripe nodded, “We will both guard the camp.” Weaselpaw looked ready to burst with frustration. But without arguing, he turned and headed toward the nursery. Mist, Pine, Beetle and Poppy tugged Roseblossom’s slender black tail. “We want to come, Mama,” mewed Beetle. Roseblossom nosed each of her kits, “Stay in the nursery, precious kits. A guard will protect you. I’ll be back, I promise. “No!” Mist wailed as she watched Roseblossom leave. Nikki saw sadness cloud her eyes when she looked back at her crying kits. “You didn’t have to join.” Nikki murmured. Roseblossom’s eye’s glinted, “It was my choice.” “Let’s go!” Nikki called to her patrol. They ran into the forest. Kitty’s patrol went the opposite direction next to them. Nikki smelled a nasty stench of rogue and fear. She licked her lips and sneezed. Roseblossom kept looking back and made Nikki sigh. Out of a few bushes, rogues jumped out and screeched a battle cry. Nikki sliced their necks and kicked them. Creekpaw was wrestling with a tom twice his size. Hazelcloud pinned down a she-cat. Eelsplash leaped onto a muscular tom and cut his throat. Nikki saw Creekpaw’s flank swelling with blood. The tom sneered and almost gave him a cut until Nikki hissed and threw the tom back. Creekpaw growled as the rogue he was wrestling with retreated into the bushes. His eyes shone with delight. Nikki’s eyes clouded once again when she saw Hazelcloud fainted and Roseblossom injured badly. Creekpaw got pinned down by a she-cat. A tom leaped onto Nikki and sliced he leg. Nikki yowled. She was losing the battle! They were outnumbered. A battle cry split the air and Kitty’s patrol came to help Nikki’s patrol. Tigerspirit ran into a rogue and bit its ear off. The rogue yowled and ran away, tail between legs. Tigerspirit hissed at a she-cat and leaped on her and threw her. Flowerpaw and Creekpaw fought a large tom together while Eelsplash took down a tom and he ran away. Kitty and Nikki wrestled with other rogues. “Retreat!” yowled a rogue and the rest raced away. “And don’t come back!” shouted Tigerspirit. “Where’s Bruce?” rasped Flowerpaw, licking her paw. A terrifying silence made Nikki’s heart stop. He was here a moment ago. How can he be missing? “I have your friend,” A low growl startled them. A menace shape of a tabby cat slinked out of the sunhigh shadows. Fennelstripe flattened her ears. It was Tigger. 'Chapter 10 ' Nikki and the others leaped back, ready to fight. “I’ll tell you where he is,” Tigger mused, “If I kill one of you.” Nikki gasped, “That’s cruel!” “Nonetheless,” Tigger growled, “If you want Bruce alive,” Tigger spat out the word alive, “Give me one of your cats to kill.” “Never!” Nikki yowled, “We will get Bruce alive and have all our warriors in one piece, if you like it or not!” “Wait,” Eelsplash meowed and limped up to Tigger. Nikki’s eyes widened when she saw Eelsplash covered in his blood and scratches, bruises, cuts, gashes, and every injury were very deep scarred, “Take me.” Fennelstripe gaped, “No, Eelsplash!” “What other choice to I have?” Eelsplash shot back. His eyes clouded with sorrow. “I am in pain, Fennelstripe. I need to be set free; for the Clan. Take care of our kits.” Fennelstripe hissed in annoyance and lashed her tail, “Hazelcloud can fix you!” Hazelcloud shuddered. Eelsplash blinked, “I always admired your determination, Fennelstripe. I will always walk the stars—I will be the first warrior to die of choice. And this is my choice. I love you.” Tigger growled with joy, “Your very generous, Eelsplash,” he turned to Fennelstripe, who was trembling with shock and tears slid down her face, eyes filled with pain. Nikki closed her eyes. She heard a screech and a frenzy of claws dig into fur. She blinked her eyes open, only to see her Clanmates stare in horror at the dead body of the loyal warrior Eelsplash—who was invisible most of the time and never cared for. I wish I could’ve spent time with him. '' His kittypet name, Spots, will always echo in her grief-filled mind. He should’ve stayed a kittypet, and then he would never have died. Tigger began to clean his paw by licking it. “You monster!” Nikki yowled and began to beat Tigger with her paws, “You monster, you killed her mate in front of her own eyes!” Fennelstripe tried to fight back tears. Tigger watched Nikki, amused. “Nikki, a deal is a deal.” Nikki stopped and shivered. Roseblossom unsheathed her claws, “Where’s Bruce?” Without answering, Tigger shrugged and began to walk away. Tigerspirit pounced on Tigger’s back, “Where’s Bruce?” he echoed. “Where,” Roseblossom repeated. “I’ll show,” Tigger got cut off when a fat cat sat of his face out of nowhere. “Bruce!” Nikki cried. Bruce kept on sitting on Tigger. Nikki heard a crack on Tigger’s neck and he went limp. Bruce got off and glared at Tigger, “What now, stupid furball!” Tigger’s neck broke from Bruce’s weight! Nikki understood that. “Thank StarClan!” Roseblossom meowed, eyes shining. Tigerspirit nodded, contented. Nikki’s eyes sparkled. “You saved us!” Nikki meowed. Flowerpaw and Creekpaw cheered. Fennelstripe flicked her tail happily. “More like, you saved me. If Eelsplash hadn’t sacrificed, I would have been crowfood by now.” “Wait a minute.” Nikki meowed in a serious tone, “You knew Eelsplash died?” “Yep,” Bruce meowed proudly, “I’ve been watching you fight this whole time. I’m a smart cat.” Nikki bristled, “And you didn’t help out!” The Clan unsheathed their claws and ganged up on Bruce, growling. “Look, I’m sorry,” Bruce trembled backing away. “Let’s teach him,” Nikki hissed and they leaped on Bruce. ' ' '''Chapter 11 ' A moon later at dawn, Bruce still felt weary from the battle last moon. His Clan really beat him up. Hazelcloud had chosen the new leader, Roseblossom, who was now Rosestar with nine lives. She chose her deputy, Fennelstripe. Today was a special day, the day when Weaselpaw, Creekpaw, and Flowerpaw become warriors. “All cats gather below the Highbranch!” Rosestar called. Cats padded out of their dens and happily padded toward the Highbranch. Bruce was one of them, watching Flowerpaw, Weaselpaw, and Creekpaw bounced, contented and excited. Rosestar blinked, “I, Rosestar, leader of LeafClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard and learned the ways of the noble code and I commend them to you as a warrior in turn. Flowerpaw, will you live and protect your Clan, even with your life?” Flowerpaw, trembling, nodded, “I do.” “Then from now on, Flowerpaw, you will be known as Flowerpelt. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and confidence.” Rosestar names all three apprentices Flowerpelt, Weaselfeather, and Creekwhisker. Fennelstripe was the first to call out their names and then the rest of the Clan joined in. “Flowerpelt, Weaselfeather, Creekwhisker!” All their eyes sparkled and gleamed with delight. “And,” continued Rosestar, “I would like to announce the arrival of new apprentices! Mist, you will be known as Mistpaw. Fennelstripe, you need an apprentice in order to become a good deputy, the law says. You will mentor Mistpaw.” The Clan cheered as Fennelstripe and Mistpaw touch noses. Rosestar named Beetlepaw, whose mentor is Tigerspirit, Pinepaw, whose mentor is Kitty, and Poppypaw, whose mentor is the medicine cat, Hazelcloud. Bruce felt proud of the Clan. He remembered the day he met Tigger, Nikki, Kitty, and even young Stormy, who didn’t want to join. He remembered the light when he made LeafClan. But most of all, he remembered Blinker. His old flea bag, his first friend—his only true friend. Bruce looked up at the dawn sky. He can see Blinker in the disappearing stars. And, it seems to Bruce, no dawn had ever been brighter. ~♦~